


Forgive Me, Cas

by Sickfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Alternate ending to season 6, episode 18. Spoilers for the show, obviously. Castiel is disappointed in Dean for almost squandering their chances at getting the ashes, and Dean desperately needs forgiveness. Maybe some punishment is in order?





	Forgive Me, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW ahead, tread mindfully. Also, if you're wondering about the EXACT look, in motion, that inspired this, the time it appeared was 38:10. Here's a link to Flikr where made an account just to get the pic to go in but it didn't work so yeah. https://flic.kr/p/2hpRiWR

“Aw, c’mon, Cas! Don’t look at me like that. We got the ashes and everything’s gonna work out.” Dean pleaded, hating the disappointed face the angel wore. They were just a few seconds from getting the ashes on their own when Cas zapped them back, but were not able to reach them. Luckily, Colt had mailed the ashes to them, so, ultimately, everything was fine! Cas must’ve not seen it that way, as he held strong to his cold glare. 

“If it wasn’t for Samuel, we would be screwed right now. I hope you know that, Dean.” He growled, not making eye contact with the hunter. The tension in the room was thick, and Sam and Bobby were suffocating in it. Sam looked around, trying desperately to find a way out of the awkward situation. 

“Uh, I think I heard the mailman at the door again, must’ve forgot something. Bobby, wanna come back me up?” He darted his eyes to the eldest hunter, who nodded. 

“Yep. Better make sure it’s not a demon or sumthin. Just to be safe.” He agreed. 

Dean and Castiel watched the men leave, and heard the door shut behind them. Dean turned his gaze back toward the celestial being, who averted his once again. He sat with his legs lazily spread, one hand clenched in a fist in front of his mouth, the other resting on his thigh. He looked as though he could have been an ancient statue, solid and contemptuous. 

“Don’t be mad at me, we just got what we needed to kill Eve! We should be celebrating.” Dean jabbed, pointing a finger at him. Cas didn’t respond. They stood in the angry silence for a moment, neither willing to give an inch. After an eternity and a half, Castiel spoke: 

“In Heaven, such a mistake would be grave. Hell, Dean, it could have been grave here!” The angel roared, turning to give Dean an angry look. For a second, his eyes flashed a bright blue, and Dean put his hands up in front of him in mock surrender. 

“Well what d’ya wanna do, Cas? Spank me?” Dean shot back without thinking, regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. A blush ran through his face, giving his thoughts away. Cas quirked an eyebrow at his reaction, thinking, briefly, about the pizza man. He wondered, again, what she had done to deserve her spanking. Did Dean’s actions compare? Did he deserve it? He figured he did, as there was no way the woman could have committed a crime greater than his friend had. If there was anyone who could righteously dole out punishment, after all, it would be an angel of the lord. 

“Dean. Come here.” Cas commanded, leaning back in the chair and moving his arms off of his lap, making room for the man. Dean sputtered, face turning redder with every word. 

“Castiel, I am not bending over and letting you spank me. No way in Hell.” He turned to leave the room, but the door slammed in his face. He turned to see a smirk on the angel’s face. 

“Don’t be difficult. You’re the one who requested this, after all.” Cas insisted, “If you do not do as I ask, I can just as easily force you to do as I please. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” The air in the room had changed, no longer angry but just as thick and tense. Dean knew he was telling the truth. Maybe it would just be better to get it over with, but the whole situation made him uneasy. His stomach sunk to his knees, and electricity shot through him. ‘Scared and aroused’, the hunter thought, ‘been a while since I’ve felt both of those at the same time.’ He was shocked at his own words. Aroused? No, he wasn’t aroused. That wasn’t possible. It was the stress, for sure. Not arousal. Castiel was not turning him on. Those strong hands, that cold stare. They didn’t affect him in any way. Why would they? 

Dean swallowed thickly, taking a few tentative steps toward the angel. Castiel beckoned him with a finger, curling and uncurling it, encouraging, daring the man to come closer. Dean was never one to back out of a dare. 

He made his way in front of the man, standing before him and undoing his belt and letting it drop to the floor. Next was the zipper, which he undid slowly, purposefully, trying to find some control in the situation. Castiel, not one to be outdone, reached out and grabbed the man’s pants by the hips, yanking them down to his knees. His fingers explored the tan, scarred skin, licking his lips as he drank in the sight. Dean, despite his bow-leggedness, had thick, strong thighs, that looked absolutely delicious in the lighting of the dusty house. The angel grabbed his half-naked legs, pulling him onto the chair and over his lap, his butt in the air. 

Cas slipped Dean’s underwear down to his pants, caressing the pale, smooth flesh he found. He grabbed one cheek, and then the other, massaging and exploring the hunter. His other hand rested on Dean’s arm, gripping him and keeping him steady. He shivered in anticipation. 

Castiel finally raised his hand, and Dean flinched, knowing what was to come next. The angel snapped his hand down, the smack reverberating through the room. Dean grunted, grinding his teeth together at the pain. A sting crawled along his ass, spreading like wildfire. His knees shook, almost giving out under him. Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s arm, comforting him through the punishment. Cas rubbed the blushing skin, feeling the heat radiating from him. 

The angel struck again and again, stopping every now and then to soothe him with his, comparably, cool hand. Dean was panting, rolling his hips into nothing, trying to control himself but failing miserably. 

“Dean, if I didn’t know better, I would say that you seem to be enjoying this.” He teased, running a finger down the crack of his ass. Dean shivered at the sensation, pushing back against his hand. Castiel, cocked his head. Letting instinct take over, he pushed two fingers inside of the man and began to scissor them. Dean lolled his head at the feeling, a moan ripping itself out of his throat. The fingers worked him open, moving back and forth and curling against his prostate, shooting pleasure through the hunter’s body. His toes curled into the couch, and his fingers dug into the fabric of the chair. 

“Be careful, you don’t want to rip the chair, Dean.” Cas whispered, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his shirt. Dean was breathing, hard and labored, as he moved to straddle the angel’s lap, giving his own cock a few strokes in the process. He slammed their lips together, shoving his tongue into the others mouth. Dean let his hands wander under Castiel’s shirt, dragging his nails along his chest and stomach. He spread his fingers out atop his biceps, secretly admiring the muscle he kept hidden away from the world. 

“Cas, I want you. Now.” Dean breathed, pulling away only to speak. 

“You have me. I’m yours.” Castiel growled, in that impossibly sexy voice. Dean didn’t need to be told twice. Hell, he barely needed to be told once. The man practically ripped the belt from Cas’s pants, throwing it over his shoulder and undoing his pants. He shoved his hand, hungrily, into his underwear and pulled out his cock. He was already semi-hard and leaking just from watching his friend fall apart. 

Dean took the lead, slipping off of the chair and kneeling before him on the floor. He smirked, glancing up at Cas and saying: 

“Thank you, dear Lord, for this bountiful meal I am about to enjoy.” 

Cas rolled his eyes, prompting Dean to grab the thick member in his hand, lean forward, and drag his tongue up the hardening flesh. Castiel growled and tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, tugging at the brunette. He moaned, sending vibrations through his partner. Cas jerked, choking Dean with his sudden thrust. He pulled away, a string of spit keeping them connected. 

“Sorry.” The angel murmured, still in shock at the feeling he had experienced. Dean smirked. He was too proud of the reaction he drew out to be pissed. Dean leaned in again, taking the cock as deep as he could. What he couldn’t get with his mouth, he took care of with his hands. Dean switched between stroking the base and groping his balls, occasionally making eye contact with the angel. 

He stopped his ministrations and stood, meeting Cas’s confused, irritated gaze. He wasn’t upset for long, though, as Dean straddled his lap once again. The hunter reached a hand behind him and guided Cas’s dick as he squatted onto him. Dean screwed his eyes shut, grunting at the pain. He set a slow, steady rhythm as he adjusted. 

“Dean, I need you to go faster. This pace is unbearable.” Castiel spoke through gritted teeth, digging his nails into Dean’s hips. 

“This isn’t exactly a, ah, walk in the park, Cas.” He spat back as he bounced. Cas ran his tongue across his teeth, gripping Dean tightly. He spread his legs a little wider before thrusting up into him, fixing the pace to his own needs. Dean cried out into the room, his legs quaking. 

“Ah, Cas, I’m gonna fall if you don’t chill out.” He grunted, trying to keep ahold of his sanity. Castiel rolled his eyes, and in a blink, they both fell onto the bunker bed. ‘If I wasn’t before, I definitely won’t be pooping for a while now.’ Dean thought sarcastically, recalling the effects of Castiel’s abilities. 

The angel wasted no time in plowing into him, showing no restraint when Dean was involved. Dean’s eyes rolled into his head, sobs of pleasure ripping out of him. Castiel pressed his thighs against his chest to get a better angle, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Dean reached down and grabbed his own dick, jerking himself off, desperate for relief. 

“Fuck, Castiel. Fuck. I’m almost there. Shit.” Dean almost screamed into the room, wrapping his legs around the angel. Cas leaned over his body to kiss him. It was sloppy and hurried and just how Dean liked it. Everything was becoming increasingly erratic as the men got close to climax. 

With a final thrust, Cas bottomed out and came deep inside of Dean, who was busy painting his chest white. Castiel pulled out, his cum dripping out of his best friend like tree sap. Dean sighed, satisfied and spent. The angel lay down next to him and wrapped his arm around Dean’s chest. 

“Do you forgive me now, Cas?” Dean joked, voice low and scratchy. Cas smirked at him, turning to press a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

“I believe you have learned your lesson. However, I will not hesitate to repeat this sequence of events if you displease me in the future. Understood?” He whispered, caressing his arm. 

“So, you’re telling me, that if I piss you off...I get laid?” Dean laughed and kissed him back, smiling against his mouth. Castiel growled playfully, crawling on top of him again and cupping the man’s face in his hands. The angel pressed their foreheads together and gazed into Dean’s eyes, savoring the tender moment. It was quiet, apart from the crickets outside. Nature played its lullaby for them and, for the first time in a long time, Dean’s dreams were silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave some criticism! I hope this wasn't too OOC, but Cas is so hard to write for, lmao. Unrelated side note: wrote some of this while watching Call Me By Your Name. It's so sad why do I do this to myself. Also, sorry I've not been posting much! School started a while ago and I got a part-time job in retail. It sucks and I'm falling asleep in class. Will try to write more!


End file.
